Death Song
The Death Song is a Mystery Class dragon that is featured in Dreamworks Dragons: Race to the Edge. It was first revealed in the Dreamworks panel at Wondercon. Abilities The Death Song uses a siren-like song to lure it's prey. The secret behind this amazing feat is the Death Song's extra cervical vertebrate. When the Death Song calls, its extra vertebrae expand into its frills, and its song is able to be projected to specific targets up to a mile away . After striking its prey, the Death Song covers it in a yellow, liquid substance which traps and preserves victims as it hardens into a stiff amber cocoon. This cocoon is so strong, it is only penetrable by flame. Afterwords, the Death Song returns to finish it's prey off. It does this by breaking the prey out of the amber and then eating them. Appearance The Death Song's wings and head resemble that of a Thunderdrum. Its frill resembles that of a Stormcutter. It has a tail that is very reminiscent of a Monstrous Nightmare. It's body resembles that of a Timberjack, as it is very thin. The Death Song has the striking and bright colors of blue, yellow and orange on both its wings and its tail. The spines of the Death Song, which run all along its back, resemble those of a Stormcutter or a Skrill. Behaviour Death Songs are extremely solitary. This is most likely because of the fact that they will eat any dragon who gets too close to them. Their preferred prey is other dragons, but they aren't adverse to eating any unwary human who strays to close to their nests. Your best chance to defeat this dragon is to ride a Thunderdrum, which is mostly immune to the Death Song's song. This is because a Thunderdrum's hearing is so poor that they unable to hear their lullaby. Death Songs also struggle with small spaces, as they can be effected by the echo of their own song! Trivia * The Death Song is the fifth dragon to have "death" in its name, and the first dragon to have the word "death" at the beginning of the name. * This is the third dragon that appears to eat other dragons, the first being the Red Death and the second being the Scauldron. * In Rise of Berk, this dragon is known as the Slithersong. The dragon seems to be of a different color scheme then the Death Song, but Ludia has confirmed that they are the same species. * This dragon's name was believed to be the Deathsong, but the name is actually split into two words. * It has a strange plate on its under belly. This plate's use is unknown. * The Death Song has a distant Jurassic ancestor that has expandable frills, which could be referring to the inaccurate Dilophosaurus from the Jurassic Park franchise. * The Death Song's amber can only be penetrated by flame. Gallery Deathsong teaser.png Deathsong head.png Title122047740.png Deathsong.jpg tumblr_npnmjsa5981qzmmzso1_1280.png IMG_0141.PNG|Death Song or 'Slithersong' in Rise of Berk Slithersong.png|Titan Deathsong or 'Slithersong' in Rise of Berk Deathsong rtte.png Deathsong scream.png Death Song Gallery 11 wm.jpg Death Song Gallery 2.jpg Death Song Gallery 33 wm.jpg Unbekannter_Gleitgesang_-_FB.png Slithersong_-_FB.png|The Deathsong or 'Slithersong' in Rise of Berk dragons_silo_DEATHSONG_HICCUP_01.png Deathsong front view.png Category:Mystery class Category:Large Dragons